


talk to me

by arielf17



Series: ari tried to do bingo? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, I might not have mentioned all of the avengers but like, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: prompt: bad fashion sense
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Series: ari tried to do bingo? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do Happy Steve Bingo this year. I forgot to post it. So I guess I'm doing it now.

Steve walked into the first large scale clothing store he could find and walked up to the first person he could find.

“I need your help,” said Steve. 

The man turned around. He didn’t seem to recognize Steve, which was good. 

“With what?” he asked. 

“All my friends tell me I look like a grandpa because of how I dress, so I need to find something much worse in order to shock them into shutting up.” 

The man narrowed his steel blue eyes, like he was trying to figure out if Steve was bullshitting. He proceeded to give Steve a once over. 

“Are you a little shit?” the man asked. 

“Absolutely,” laughed Steve. 

“Do you have a modicum of shame?” the man asked. 

“Clearly not.”

The man smirked. 

“Then I’m your guy. My name’s Bucky.” 

“I’m Steve.” 

Steve shook hands with Bucky, who proceeded to drag him through the store and over to a shelf of crop tops. Steve had definitely chosen the correct helper. Bucky shoved a shirt at Steve which plainly read “BITCH” in block letters. 

Bucky shoved Steve through the store, grabbing a pair of star spangled suspenders along the way. They finally landed near a rack of jeans. Bucky grabbed a light colored pair and handed them the Steve. 

“Once you get home, take a pair of scissors, and just go to town. You got goofy socks?”

Steve nodded. 

“Then you’re all set. One more thing.” 

Bucky pulled a pen out of his pocket and jotted something down on the back of Steve’s hand. 

“The only thing I ask in return for my assistance is that you text me pictures. Bye, Steve.”

#

Steve reveled in the responses he got to his outfit, which ranged from confused (Bruce) to openly fearful (Tony). 

“Wow,” said Natasha. 

“Please tell me those pants didn’t come like that,” said Sam. 

“Are those my pigeon socks?” asked Clint. 

“The next person to make fun of my grandpa clothes will have their phone bombarded with images of this outfit. When you least expect it.” 

“We were just teasing, Cap,” said Tony. 

“Well, the neighbor kids were just teasing when they dragged me down the alley, called me names, and through me in a dumpster. Have you ever seen an asthmatic kid try to climb out of a dumpster?”

“Steve, you need to take a minute, man?” asked Sam. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Sam. Just unpacking some stuff I didn’t know I brought back. I...I gotta go.” 

Steve left the room and went back to his floor. He immediately changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. He knew he had time before the team would eventually decide to send Sam or Nat to check on him. He had time to text Bucky. 

He had texted Bucky pictures before he went into the common area. Steve’s phone was still lying on his pillow where he’d left it, with a text from Bucky waiting. 

_ how did you make that look good? fuck you gym rat.  _

Steve snorted, typing out a quick response to Bucky. 

_ if it makes you feel any better, it did not have the desired effect on my friends.  _

Steve honestly didn’t expect Bucky to get back to him right away, but apparently Steve’s wardrobe mishaps and emotional issues were super important. 

_ aw, why not? _

“Whatever,” Steve whispered, “I’m already down the rabbit hole.”

_ you ever have a problem that makes itself about something else entirely? my friends, we all live in the same apartment complex but like...we’re work friends, they don’t know a lot about my past. like I grew up poor so none of my clothes ever fit right, and everyone used to make fun of me, while dragging me to a dumpster and calling me homophobic slurs. and my friends aren’t like that, but I still get scared. they don’t even know I’m bi. No one in my unit ever knew either, back when I was active duty.  _

_ steve. my dude. I absolutely know that motherfucking feel. I was scared to tell my sister, one of my only two friends. and we told each other everything. I know I don’t know you from adam or whatever, but you can talk to me? if you want? _

“Steve,” said Natasha. 

Steve looked up from his phone. He hadn’t even seen her and Sam walk into the room. 

“Hey,” said Steve. 

“You’re right,” said Natasha, “we don’t really know you.” 

“The stuff you guys don’t know about me...it’s the kinda stuff that could get a guy hurt back then. Hell, it could still get a guy hurt. That’s the weirdest thing about being me. Some stuff is different, in good ways and bad ways. But some stuff is the same. The kind of stuff I always hoped would be different.” 

Sam and Natasha looked at him. Steve knew they weren’t sure what to say. So Steve just kept talking. 

“I hated it. I hated that I couldn’t be myself. But when Howard and Dr. Erskine turned me into this, they saved my life. Not just because I wasn’t sick anymore, but...I was still just as bisexual as I had been the day before. So I knew it was okay.” 

“Do you want to tell the rest of the team?” asked Natasha. 

Steve shook his head. 

“Not yet. I think I’m going to do something, though. Something I’ve never done before.”

“What?” asked Sam. 

“I’m gonna ask out a boy.” 

Steve unlocked his phone and called Bucky. 

“Hey Nat, do you think we should be here for this?”

Natasha shushed him. 

“Hey,” said Bucky, “you have a one track mind, don’t you?”

“I just like to focus on one thing at a time. Thanks for telling me I could talk to you. It really helped me manage to talk to my friends.” 

“Are we not friends, Steve? I’m hurt.”

Steve snorted. 

“Don’t be like that, Buck. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out on a date with me sometime.” 

“Wow, you’re so proper. That’s cute. I like burgers and old movies. Plan accordingly and text me later. My stupid sister is yelling at me.”

“I thought she was your best friend.”

“See you soon, Steve.”

“Bye.” 

Steve hung up. 

“So...how’d that go?” asked Sam. 

“Yeah,” said Nat, “we couldn’t tell.” 

“He likes burgers and old movies. I need help.”

  
  
  



End file.
